The Fight
by dontcare89
Summary: Ginny is upset with Draco, and he's ready to take matters into his own hands. Rated M for sexual themes and language. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, these aren't my characters

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not JK Rowling, these aren't my characters...unfortunately. **

**Author's Note:**** Ok, another Ginny/Draco fic! I honestly wrote this whole story in one day. I got the idea and I just ran with it. This is a one-shot…so don't expect any more chapters!**

()

Ginny Malfoy was standing in her spacious master bathroom, wearing her nightgown, glaring into the large mirror at her husband. She had just finished washing her face (getting ready for bed) when Draco had entered in his boxers to lean against the doorframe. Ginny was seething. Her fiery gaze met his squinted glare in the mirror and she felt like screaming.

Three days earlier, the married couple of two years had gotten into a massive argument. They had had fights before, and someone (usually Ginny) always gave in before the end of the day. This time, however, Ginny had refused to give in. She knew he was wrong, and for him to be so arrogant about a topic so stupid…she couldn't let him get away with it.

And so for the last three days, Ginny had ignored her husband. Draco was shocked that she hadn't gotten over their disagreement, but after twenty-four hours, he didn't know how to give in. He knew he was wrong too, but to give in now would equal weeks of teasing from his wife. Something had to be done; she was withholding everything from him. She made meals only for herself, she would barely talk to him, and worst of all, she withheld herself physically from him. They only shared chaste kisses when they woke up and when they would go to sleep. Even when they would lie in bed at night, she would shake off his touch. She knew what would get him to succumb to apologizing, and it was working. Now, he had finally found a way to give in but still win.

Ginny gripped the counter tightly. He infuriated her so much sometimes! She continued to glare at him in the mirror, trying to read his face. He looked like he was hedging his bets.

He seemed to make up his mind and stood up straight. He continued to pull out his wand and cast a familiar contraceptive on himself. Ginny smirked.

"You don't need that just to jack off."

It was Draco's turn to smirk as he walked over to her.

"I'm not planning on jacking off…not by myself atleast."

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She instantly stiffened. She lifted an eyebrow at him in the mirror.

"So what? Are you going to rape me?" she challenged.

He bent down to kiss her neck.

"It's not rape if you want it," he kissed her shoulder. "It's not rape if you _beg _for it."

His hands slipped to her breasts and began to lightly massage them. His mouth back on her neck, he felt a moan form in her throat.

"Don't hold your breath," she warned.

"We'll see," he chided.

He quickly slid her nightgown off of her shoulders and onto the floor; along with his boxes. He then slid his hand down her panties, to her clit. She widened her stance, to allow him better access to her and he took full advantage of it. His other hand pinched one of her nipples, and seeing his actions in the mirror along with the sensation she was feeling clogged her head. She arched her back as far as she could, till the back of her neck was to his shoulder and her butt was pressed into his growing erection. He soon pulled down her underwear and forced her to bend over the counter, immediately sobering her. He proceeded to thrust into her; a fit that was tough, even with their active sex life. She smiled though, thinking _two can play this game'_.

Before he was able to thrust in again, Ginny tightened her muscles around him. He hesitated, and she tightened them again. She continued to tighten them over and over again. Draco hissed and pulled out from her clenched warmth. Ginny, confidently cocky with her power, moved to lean on her elbows, hands under her chin, smiling silently up at her husband in the mirror.

Draco studied Ginny with a sullen face before grabbing and spinning her around to be pinned against the wall. Before the shock of this spin wore off, his mouth was on hers, claiming lips and soon, her tongue. His proximity made sure that the back of her body was flush to the wall while his body covered her front. He broke the kiss and quickly squatted down.

Again moving too fast to make sense of it, Draco had her up in the air in no time. He scooped her up so that her knees bent over his upper arms, his hands holding firmly to her hips. Her back still leaned against the cleared wall. Ginny gave Draco a blank look and he gave her a grin, practically daring her to not be excited about their new position. He moved a hand to position his penis at her entrance before grasping her hips tightly again. His lips captured hers as he again thrusted up and into her.

Ginny's head snapped back, leaving Draco's lips to attack her neck. He continued to smash her down on his length over and over again, giving Ginny a crazy new feeling and finding her G-spot with ease. Ginny, unable to stay still, turned her head to the side where she saw the profile of her handsome husband slam up into her repeatedly. Seeing this image, her orgasm came easily, and she literally screamed his name as she shook with pleasure.

Ginny leaned her head back against the wall, but Draco was no where near done. He kept thrusting into her, subduing his own need of release, and before long, Ginny was ready for another orgasm. Knowing this, Draco cruelly pulled out of her, leaving only the head of his penis still her warmth. He then stood perfectly still, staring her in the eye.

Ginny's mind reeled. She knew what it would take to get him to keep going. He was such a prick sometimes, but she needed him to finish her the way only he could.

She pulled her lips back to show her barred teeth as she ground them together. She then quietly hissed her dreaded words.

"Please, Draco."

The arrogant jerk lifted a hand to his ear and cocked his head.

"Sorry?"

She wasn't going to take this. She grabbed his hair and pulled it to the side, tugging his whole head as he gasped in shock and slight pain.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me now…please."

He needed it just as much as her, so he swiftly grasped her hips again, and tugged her down onto his length. He continued to ram into her, listening to her moans and groaning her name and a few profanities every few thrusts. He strangled her hips even more, and they both frantically realized Ginny would have some peculiar bruises the next day, but were too lost in the throes of passion to care. It only took five or so more thrusts till Ginny's body began to shake and Draco emptied himself into his wife. They stopped moving, but Draco kept her pinned up against the wall. Draco pulled out and slowly dropped each of her legs till she was standing on her own. Draco retrieved his boxers and slid them back on. Ginny turned and quietly cooled her face with some water. When she turned back, Draco was standing silently with her panties and nightgown in hand. He helped her step into her nightgown and pulled the straps up to rest on her shoulders. He then got on one knee and held out her panties. Putting a tender hand on his shoulder, she stepped into her underwear and he stood, pulling the panties up to their spot on her hips. Draco straightened fully, and Ginny stepped forward into his arms, where they stood embraced for an immeasurable moment. When they pulled back, he placed a loving kiss on her lips and whispered,

"I'm sorry. And I love you."

The corner of her mouth pulled up and Ginny placed a kiss on his pec.

"I love you too, and you're forgiven. But please, try to remember to put down the seat when you're finished from now on?"

()

**Author's Note:**** Yay!! Haha, I couldn't resist! I had to have their fight be about something stupid! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It feels amazing to have people review your work! **


End file.
